Happy Birthday
by greenandred
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal saat dia mendengar telepon apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan amat sangat berat hati dia membuka matanya dan mengerling ke arah jam digital yang terpampang di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. greeanandred is back!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate :K+**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>happy birthday<strong>

**by**

**greenandred**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal saat dia mendengar telepon apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan amat sangat berat hati dia membuka matanya dan mengerling ke arah jam digital yang terpampang di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.<p>

00.35

Sial! Siapa orang gila yang berani-beraninya meneleponku selarut ini? rutuk Sasuke kesal sambil meraih telepon tanpa kabelnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Speak," ujar Sasuke agak kasar ke corong bicara teleponnya.

"Sasuke."

DEG.

Rasanya seluruh fungsi tubuhnya berhenti seketika saat mendengar sura dari seberang sambungan itu. suara yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke meski sudah hampir dua tahun tidak didengarnya.

"Naruto." Sasuke mendengar dirinya menjawab sebelum otaknya bisa mencerna apa yang tengah dialaminya. Terdengar bunyi keresek pelan dari sambungan di seberang. Sasuke bisa membayangkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dengan tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukan si pirang saat dia sedang salah tingkah.

"Ano… Sasuke, happy birthday," ujar Naruto lagi.

"What?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada dingin, jari-jemarinya memegang gagang telepon sangat erat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apa-apaan si bodoh ini? Menelepon larut malam begini cuma untuk menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun yang bahkan sudah telat tiga hari?

"Uhm, ya begitulah. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Meskipun aku sempat lupa tanggal berapa hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku sudah ingat lagi sekarang. 23 Juli 'kan? Sekarang kau sudah dua-puluh-satu 'kan? Ha,ha. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa sudah selesai?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dari seberang sementara Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang seakan-akan berhenti bekerja saat dia mendengar suara si pirang untuk yang pertama kali.

"Apa maumu, Uzumaki?" gerung Sasuke ke corong bicara lagi.

"Uhm, Sasuke, aku tahu kau pasti marah sekali padaku karena tidak pernah menghubungimu sama sekali selama hampir dua tahun ini. Tapi percayalah padaku Sasuke, aku punya alasan bagus kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Tapi pertama-tama izinkan aku menemuimu Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tahu kau ada di London sekarang dan aku tahu di mana apartemenmu. Kumohon, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku rindu padamu. Izinkan aku, Sasuke,"

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu? Berani sekali kau meneleponku tengah malam begini dan berlaku seakan dua tahun ini tidak pernah ada? Kau ini sudah gila atau benar-benar bodoh Uzumaki? Kupikir aku akan membiarkanmu keluar-masuk kehidupanku begitu saja seakan-akan aku ini orang tolol tak berotak yang hanya memikirkanmu saja? Kau pikir dengan menghilangnya dirimu selama dua tahun ini tidak membuatku gila, hah? KAU INI TIDAK PUNYA OTAK ATAU BAGAIMANA?"

Semakin lama suara Sasuke semakin tinggi dan akhirnya, tanpa bisa dia tahan-tahan lagi, dia meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya. Jari-jemarinya menggenggam gagang telepon begitu kuat sehingga pesawat yang terbuat dari plastik kaca itu retak kecil-kecil. Emosinya hampir-hampir tidak bisa ditahan lagi; air mata kemarahan dan kesedihan yang ditahannya selama hampir dua tahun ini hampir pecah dari bendungan kelopak matanya. Ingin sekali Sasuke meninju wajah pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya di masa lalu sampai babak belur, tak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Sa… Sasuke, tenanglah dulu! Kumohon, izinkan aku menemuimu dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya; kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan kenapa aku tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi sejak hari itu. Kumohon, Sasuke. Izinkan ak-"

"Goodbye, Uzumaki."

KLIK.

TUT… TUT… TUT…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hai, minna-san. Maaf saya sudah menghilang hampir satu tahun (atau lebih ya?). Pokoknya saya sudah kembali sekarang walaupun mungkin tidak akan selalu mem-publish cerita baru, paling tidak sekarang saya sudah bisa menulis fic lagi. Terima kasih bagi kawan-kawan yang masih menunggu dan mau mebaca karya-karya saya yang masih abal. Oke, akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
